


Harder than the Light, More Intense than the Dark

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [52]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title unaligned succubus finally makes sense when Evony takes her to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder than the Light, More Intense than the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> prompt from drabble tag 5 - leather 
> 
> inspired by the line "no one here wants to fight me like you do" from Metric's Combat Baby

Nobody fights or fucks like Bo does. Evony hates to admit it, but she cannot resist the damn unaligned succubus. Bo fucks harder than any Light Fae has a right to. She fights with more intensity than any Dark Fae that has (dis)graced Evony’s bed. 

Leather whip across her back, Bo moans sweeter than anyone else. She does not cry out in an ugly way or beg for Evony to stop. Then, when she has had enough, she wrestles for control and pins Evony to her back. She thrusts her fingers in, three at a time, relentlessly. She bites at the Dark Fae’s neck, working down to her nipples, as she does this.

She does not fuck like a servant or subject; she fucks like the unaligned succubus that she is. Though the others are gentle and relenting when it comes down to it, Bo does not show any reverence for Evony’s position. She leaves her marks, teeth and nail, across the Morrigan’s skin.


End file.
